Mencintai Keduanya
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata memang tak suka ketidakpekaan Taiga, tapi Hinata lebih tak menyukai kalau gadis lain berteriak nama Taiga berdelusi seakan Taiga kekasih mereka. Bahasa nyantai, Kagami x Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (s), KagaHina, Hinata jadi sepupu Hyuuga Junpei karena kesamaan marga. Kagami dan Hinata kelas tiga dan sama-sama di SMU Seirin.

 **Summary:** Hinata memang tak suka ketidakpekaan dan kegilaan Taiga akan basket, tapi Hinata lebih tak menyukai kalau gadis lain berteriak nama Taiga, berdelusi seakan Taiga kekasih mereka.

.

.

"Taiga-kun, untuk sementara waktu kita _break_ saja dulu."

Kagami Taiga, pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam di bagian bawah, tercengang mendengar kalimat Hyuuga Hinata. Pasalnya, Kagami berpikir kenapa begitu mendadak. Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan, Hinata ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Entah itu putus sementara, entah itu putus sungguhan, bagi Kagami Taiga yang seorang Ace tim basket SMU Seirin, putus ya, putus. Beda sedikit. Bedanya, kalau putus sementara masih bisa jadian lagi. Ah, tapi putus sungguhan juga bisa balik lagi, kalau masih sayang.

Mungkin seseorang harus memukul kepala batu seorang Kagami Taiga. Atlet basket yang masuk dalam jajaran Ace terbaik tingkat nasional tersebut tak seharusnya berpikir hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting. Kalau sang kekasih meminta putus, entah sementara, entah terus putus sungguhan, intinya cuma satu. Gadis manis plus cantik berambut panjang warna indigo, yang entah biru, entah hitam, entah ungu tersebut merasa tak nyaman dengan hubungan mereka.

Inti selanjutnya, pasti ada masalah di antara mereka. Otak jenius basket tapi bodoh untuk memikirkan hal lain milik Kagami Taiga tak menemukan masalah yang bisa membuat mereka sampai putus.

Kagami berani sumpah kalau dirinya merasa tak ada masalah yang cukup serius. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, kok. Hinata tetap pacar yang manis. Hinata tetap pacar dengan senyum lembut menawan. Hinata tetap pacar yang tak lelah mendengar semua ocehannya tentang basket dan basket. Hinata juga masih sering menonton latihannya atau pun pertandingan Seirin dan jangan lupa dengan bekal yang gadis itu buat.

"Kenapa kita harus _break,_ Hinata? Apa kau marah karena aku lupa membelikanmu oleh-oleh ketika aku mengunjungi ayah di Amerika pekan lalu?" Sembuh dari syok, Kagami menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang pertama terlintas di kepala batunya.

Gadis manis bermarga Hyuuga, sepupu jauh dari mantan kapten Seirin Hyuuga Junpei tersebut, memberi tatapan tak suka akan pertanyaan Kagami. Memang, yang dikatakan Kagami barusan ada benarnya. Tapi cuma sedikit. Wajar 'kan Hinata punya perasaan tak enak kalau memang faktanya kekasihnya tersebut tak membawakan hadian apapun sepulang dari Amerika sana. Malah, Kagami membawa banyak hadiah berbau-bau basket untuk teman-teman di tim basket Seirin.

Dia 'kan kekasih dari Kagami. Hinata juga bakal percaya diri mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah cinta pertama dan pacar pertama dari pemuda yang digadang-gandang adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memilih jalan lebih manusiawi ketimbang pebasket lain yang berjuluk Kiseki no Sedai. Masa kekasih sendiri terlupakan. Waktu ditanya malah jawab kalau Kagami bingung harus membeli hadiah apa untuk Hinata karena yang ada di kepala Kagami hanya berisi basket, tidur, dan makanan.

"Jadi benar karena masalah aku tak membawakan hadiah untukmu sampai-sampai Kau ingin kita _break_?" Lama tak mendapat respon dari sosok gadis yang duduk di depannya, Kagami seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bukan, Taiga-kun," gadis manis tersebut menatap jengah siswa tingkat akhir SMU Seirin tersebut. Melirik sekitarnya. Maji Burger lumayan sepi sore ini. Tak berminat pada eskrim sundae miliknya, Hinata menatap Kagami. "Aku benar-benar merasa cemburu."

"Cemburu? Aku tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun, kok. Sumpah!" Kagami mengangkat tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V.

"Bukan karena itu!" Pipi Hinata menggembung lucu karena sebal.

"Lalu?" Kagami Taiga merasa gemas ingin mencubit pipi putih Hinata atau meratapi nasib karena dirinya tak mungkin melakukannya, ketika aura jelek menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku cemburu pada banyak hal. Ketika kita berdua yang Kau ceritakan cuma soal basket dan basket. Tim ini lah, tim itu lah, Aomine begini, Kuroko begini, Midorima begini, Akashi begitu, Himuro yang sedang ini. Tak ada aku, tak ada kita."

"Aku masih belum paham, Hinata."

"Kau juga sering melupakan janji kita karena one on one dengan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Atau pergi bersama Kuroko-kun untuk membeli sepatu basket. Atau Kau ketiduran sampai lupa waktu karena lelah ini itu. Dari awal, hubungan kita memang sudah seperti itu. Tapi, aku berharap Kau akan sedikit berubah. Paling tidak ketika bersamaku."

Kagami benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengannya dan basket yang menjadi kegemarannya. Banyak yang bilang di otaknya memang hanya ada basket dan basket, dan tak peduli dengan hal lain. Tapi, mereka juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Buktinya ia memiliki hal lain yang berharga. Hinata, kekasihnya. Gadis itu dengan ajaibnya mampu mengalihkan dunia seorang Kagami Taiga dari basket dan merasakan perasaan asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bersahabat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Kagami sedikit memahami perasaan seseorang. Hinata merasa tak nyaman dan ingin mereka intropeksi diri untuk mengambil jalan tengah, mencari pemecahan masalah demi kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Kagami Taiga menyayangi Hinata, karena itu ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Hinata. Bukan karena saking sayangnya permintaan segila dan semaso apapun –buat Kagami, tentu—akan dituruti. Tapi, se-tak peka-nya seorang Kagami Taiga, ia sadar kalau permintaan Hinata barusan juga akan menguji sejauh mana ikatan emosi mereka.

"Berapa lama, Hinata?" Suara dalam nan maskulin terdengar tak begitu bersemangat. Seakan-akan bukan suara yang keluar dari pita suara Kagami Taiga yang bagai harimau merah buas di lapangan basket.

"Tanpa waktu yang ditentukan, Taiga-kun. Sampai nanti Taiga-kun bisa memutuskan lebih penting mana antara aku dan basket." Hinata sejenak memejamkan mata ketika mendengar pekik lirih dari Taiga yang mendengar ultimatum egoisnya. "Aku tak memintamu untuk keluar dari tim."

Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda berpostur tinggi besar yang duduk di seberangnya, berat hati Hinata bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kagami sendirian merenung di Maji Burger. Gadis kelas tiga di SMU yang sama tersebut cuma menengok sekali ketika akan mendorong pintu kaca Maji Burger, hanya untuk mendapati seorang Kagami Taiga yang melahap rakus beberapa bungkus burger teriyaki.

Apanya yang merenung kalau begitu. Hinata hanya tak tahu saja, kalau dengan makan dan basket bisa membuat seorang Kagami Taiga melampiaskan rasa frustasi.

.

Jujur, Kagami Taiga jengah ditanya Kuroko hampir ditiap kesempatan mereka selesai latihan. Pemuda berpostur lebih kecil darinya tersebut merasa heran karena tak lagi melihat Hinata dan Kagami bersama seperti biasanya di saat latihan selesai. Jelasnya, pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut tak lagi melihat Hinata mengunjungi gym tim basket Seirin.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dengan polosnya bertanya tentang mana Hinata-san, ke mana Hinata-san, kok tak membawa bekal buatan Hinata-san, kok one on one hampir tiap hari dengan Aomine-kun atau Kise-kun, kok main basket sampai larut apa tak ada janji dengan Hinata-san.

Sumpah, Kuroko Tetsuya yakin kalau dia menanyakan hal itu semua cuma karena heran dan sedikit rasa peduli. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Memang, sedikit Kuroko mengakui kalau dirinya lumayan rindu makan bekal buatan pacar cahaya-nya itu. Tapi, tetap saja ada yang tak jelas dari sikap Kagami Taiga yang tiba-tiba meremas kepala birunya kuat-kuat hingga membuat Kuroko mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bisa tidak Kau tak menanyakan Hinata ditiap kesempatan, Kuroko- _teme!"_

"Ha? Apa yang salah aku bertanya seperti itu, Kagami-kun? Jujur saja, aku lumayan rindu bekal buatan Hinata-san." Hinata itu gadis yang baik, kata Kuroko. Pacar cahaya-nya di lapangan basket itu selalu membuatkan bekal yang tak normal banyaknya untuk Kagami dan sering menawari Kuroko untuk makan bersama mereka.

"Pokoknya jangan tanya-tanya lagi! Ingat dia saja bikin aku susah tidur tahu!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau kantong mata Kagami-kun itu karena Kagami-kun merindukan Hinata-san. Kagami-kun 'kan tak cerita padaku."

Sumpah, Kagami Taiga rasanya hampir masuk zone dan sedikit nafsu untuk meremas kepala Kuroko karena gemas melihat muka datar Kuroko, tapi kalimat yang diucapkan menohok hati dan menaburi garam diluka hatinya.

Pemuda berjuluk si Harimau Merah dibidang basket tersebut menghela napas lelah. Mengusap muka frustasi. Melirik sang bayangan yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya di pinggir lapangan dalam gym basket Seirin, Kagami memang butuh bantuan seorang observan seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apa lirik-lirik? Mau konsultasi?"

"Ukh! Kau ini memang menyebalkan Kuroko!"

Tawa langka sang Pemain Bayangan mencairkan suasana. Mata biru Kuroko Tetsuya mengawasi latihan adik-adik kelas. "Kalau mau cerita, ya cerita saja, Kagami-kun. Bayarannya juga tak mahal. Cukup segelas vanilla milkshake selepas latihan nanti."

"Kau ini temanku apa bukan, sih?"

"Aku cuma bercanda, Kagami-kun."

Tak punya semangat untuk mendebat si mulut tajam, namun bermuka malaikat bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami akhirnya bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Rasanya Kagami sudah tak tahan memendam perasaan galau sendirian. Rindu di dadanya ini sangat nyata sesaknya. Mana sudah sebulan lebih Kagami putus komunikasi sama Hinata. Berpapasan di koridor sekolah pun, Hinata tak menyapa dan Kagami terlalu ragu untuk menegur duluan.

Rasanya sedikit lega. Memang benar kata orang-orang yang bilang, menceritakan masalah pada orang yang tepat bisa meringankan beban.

"Kagami-kun tak perlu khawatir. Hinata-san itu sangat menyayangi Kagami-kun."

Tak ada yang dikatakan lagi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain andalan Seirin itu malah bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kagami begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan sumpah serapah Kagami karena dirinya tak memberi respon lebih lanjut. Kuroko tetap melangkah memasuki lapangan untuk kembali latihan. Bukannya tak setia kawan, tapi Kuroko merasa kalau Kagami memang harus mulai belajar dewasa menyikapi sebuah masalah. Mana yang menjadi prioritas utama, mana yang kedua. Kagami juga harus belajar membagi waktu. Karena, dalam hidup ini bukan hanya basket yang akan memberi warna pada hidup mereka.

.

Sungguh, Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati sekolahnya jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sepanjang mata melihat ke luar jendela kelas, Hinata terlalu sering melihat siswa berseragam SMU Kaijo berkeliaran di area Seirin. Ini tak wajar, tentu. Mana bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut bertambah heran ketika teman-teman sekelasnya terburu-buru berlarian keluar kelas. Apa yang terjadi, sih?

"Gita-san, Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada anak Kaijo di sini? Dan kenapa mereka terburu-buru keluar kelas?" Hinata memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Miyako Gita, namanya. Dengar-dengar juga sih, gadis berambut hitam ini lagi pedekate sama salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.

"Eh? Hinata-san tak tahu kalau ada latih tanding tim basket kita dengan tim basket Kaijo? Kagami-kun tak menceritakan padamu?"

Hinata membeku sesaat. Mana mungkin Kagami Taiga memberitahunya, sudah sebulan lebih mereka putus komunikasi. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata yang meminta mereka _break_ terlebih dahulu. Dan sampai detik ini juga, Kagami belum menghubunginya dan memberi jawaban akan pilihan yang Hinata utarakan dulu.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa soal pertandingan yang Taiga-kun ceritakan." Tawa canggung Hinata tak membuat Gita curiga.

"Hinata-san mau melihat bersamaku? Kudengar-dengar, Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga akan menyaksikan pertandingan ini, lho. Karena itu yang niat nonton juga banyak sekali. Mana fans Kise Ryouta saja sudah banyak, ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak bertanya dari mana teman sekelasnya tahu, pasti dari Aomine Daiki. Keduanya segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Berlari kecil memasuki gym Seirin dan sedikit takjub ketika mendapati betapa penuh sesaknya area gym. Bahkan, di lantai dua pun sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang berniat menyaksikan latih tanding Kaijo dan Seirin.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke suatu titik di lantai dua, ketika Miyako Gita memekik sambil menyebut nama Aomine Daiki. Di tempat tersebut paling mencolok karena kehadiran pria-pria bersurai warna-warni (minus Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kise Ryouta yang tengah bersiap bertanding basket) yang ajaibnya tak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka dalam jarak tiga meter. Seakan ada pagar kawat tak kasat mata yang membatasi mereka dari banyaknya orang yang menatap kagum pada Kiseki no Sedai.

Melambai sok akrab pada Ace Touo tersebut, tanpa permisi Gita menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya mendekati para Kiseki no Sedai berada. Hinata bisa merasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan Gita yang berani mendekati Kiseki no Sedai. Tak heran juga sih, selain karena mereka para jenius basket yang sulit ditemukan dalam waktu sepuluh tahun sekali. Namun, berkat prestasi mereka, beberapa sponsor dan agensi mengincar mereka untuk membintangi beberapa iklan.

Kagami Taiga bahkan membintangi iklan minuman isotonik bersama Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou membintangi iklan sabun cuci muka khusus pria-pria aktif. Midorima Shintarou membintangi iklan sabun mandi antibakteri, bahkan sulung dari keluarga Midorima ini menjadi duta kesehatan. Aomine Daiki pun membintangi iklan deodorant. Tak ketinggalan si titan Murasakibara Atsushi yang membintangi iklan susu kalsium. Tak hanya itu, mereka bertujuh bahkan ditunjuk Departemen Kesehatan untuk menjadi duta gaya hidup sehat dan aktif dalam kampanye anti rokok.

Kalau Kise Ryouta, tak perlu lah menyebutkan iklan apa saja yang pernah memakai jasanya untuk mendongkrak sebuah produk. Satu-satunya anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memang dari awal adalah model majalah remaja ini, beberapa kali membintangi iklan. Misalnya, iklan parfum dan sepatu olahraga.

Setelah menyapa jejeran pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni tersebut, Hinata memfokuskan pandangan ke arah lapangan. Kedua tim tampak memasuki lapangan, berjejer saling berhadapan sesuai dengan posisi permainan, dan melakukan Tip Off.

Tepat sebelum Kagami melompat tinggi untuk merebut bola yang dilontarkan wasit, mata merah gelap sang pemuda untuk seperkian detik bertatapan dengan mata lavender Hinata. Insting liar sang pebasket muda mengambil alih atensi secepat kilat. Berlari cepat sambil mendribel bola oranye yang membuat Hinata cemburu, ke arah ring Kaijo. Kise menghadang. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tertangkap mata, Kagami mengoper bola ke arah sang Bayangan dengan _timing_ yang tepat. Seperkiandetik setelah bola mengarah ka arah Kuroko, penonton dibuat takjub dengan pass khas Kuroko dan bersorak keras ketika Kagami menerima pass dan melakukan dunk dengan begitu epik.

Dunk yang membuat Aomine Daiki mendecih cukup keras, mengatakan kalau si Harimau Merah mau pamer di depan pacarnya.

Hyuuga Hinata tak merespon. Hatinya tertohok dan tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, karena memang tak ada yang tahu kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Kagami Taiga.

Midorima Shintarou tak berkomentar, namun Hinata melihat pria berambut hijau tersebut membetulkan kacamata bingkai hitam di tulang hidung. Murasakibara Atsushi tetap mengulum lollipop. Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum miring. Mata sewarna ruby miliknya awas mengamati jalannya pertandingan. Miyako Gita di samping Hinata bertepuk tangan heboh.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan. Sorakan penyemangat dari penonton untuk masing-masing tim juga bukan penyebab. Tersangka utama yang menyebabkan panas di dada Hinata adalah komentar-komentar cukup nyaring beberapa perempuan yang meneriakkan nama Kagami Taiga keras-keras.

"KAGAMI-KUUUUN! KAU KEREEEEN!"

"KYAAAAAA, KAGAMI-KUN! MASUKKAN BOLA KE RING KAIJO LAGIIIII, SEPERT KAU MEMASUKKAN CINTA KE HATIKUUUU!"

"KAGAMI-KUUUUN KEREEEN! KENCANLAH DENGANKU NANTIIII!"

Sungguh, rasanya Hinata ingin menyumpal mulut berisik mereka dengan sepatu yang ia pakai. Tak tahu malu mereka. Hinata yang pacar Kagami saja tak berlebihan seperti itu.

EH?!

Sebuah kesadaran menampar Hinata. Pantaskah dirinya merasa cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang menggilai Kagami? Pacar? Lebih dari sebulan yang lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kagami. Sepihak pula.

Mata sewarna lavender Hinata terus mengikuti sosok Kagami di tengah lapangan. Tersenyum ketika melihat Kagami kembali berhasil melakukan Meteor Jump yang selalu mempesona. Senyum lain juga muncul melihat tingkah konyol Kagami dan anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain. Hinata juga terkekeh melihat Kagami tertawa puas telah berhasil mengecoh Kise Ryouta, bersama sang Bayangan tentunya.

Perasaan hangat menjalari dada Hinata. Menyadari betapa dirinya merindukan euforia seperti ini. Penuh semangat dan gegap gempita yang membuat darah mendidih hanya karena menyaksikan pertandingan basket. Mengingat kembali kalau berkat bola bundar jelek berwarna oranye tersebut itulah dirinya mengenal dan menyukai Kagami Taiga. Sama seperti gadis-gadis yang menggilai Ace Seirin tersebut, Hinata juga tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Harimau Merah ketika sosoknya berada di lapangan.

Beruntung ia adalah sepupu Hyuuga Junpei. Mantan kapten Seirin tersebut mengetahui perasaan Hinata dan berbaik hati, meski tak mengakui sampai mati, membantu menyatukan mereka. Beruntung sekali, ternyata Kagami Taiga juga tertarik pada sosok Hinata sejak bertemu di rumah Hyuuga Junpei. Sedangkan Hinata, terbiasa menemani Junpei menonton video rekaman permainan tim Seirin di rumah, sosok Kagami Taiga terlalu menyedot perhatiannya.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Hinata cukup tenang menjalani hubungan dengan Kagami. Disaat beberapa temannya mengeluh akan kemesuman, tingkah genit, dan tak setianya pacar-pacar mereka, Kagami malah tenggelam dalam pesona basket. kagami yang tak peka, tapi perhatian. Kagami yang bodoh memahaminya, tapi setia. Kagami yang berperangai kasar, tapi tak pernah membuat Hinata menangis. Kagami yang penakut, tapi sigap memeluk Hinata ketika mereka nonton film horror. Kagami yang tak bisa bersikap romantis, tapi selalu pasang badan menjaga Hinata dari pria-pria hidung belang.

Kagami Taiga yang penuh kekurangan tapi juga punya segudang kelebihan yang amat disukai Hinata tanpa sadar. Kagami Taiga si pebasket handal yang Hinata cintai.

Kuarter keempat hampir selesai satu menit lagi. Kagami tampak berbicara dengan Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru tersebut memukul lengan Kagami keras-keras. Namun, Kagami yang terkenal dengan perangainya yang kasar dan sembrono tak membalas keusilan Koroko. Pemuda berambut merah gelap tersebut tercenung untuk beberapa detik, sebelum bergerak secepat mungkin dan menghadang Kise.

Sisa waktu tinggal lima detik. Kagami mendribel bola yang berhasil ia dan Kuroko rebut dari Kise dengan sangat lincah, memutari Kise yang menghadangnya dengan dramatis, berlari ke arah ring Kaijo. Beberapa penonton tak sadar menahan napas ketika bunyi decit sepatu Kagami terdengar ngeri akibat sang Ace Seirin mengerem gerakannya begitu mendadak. Mata merah yang selalu bisa menemukan sosok Hinata meski di tengah keramaian, memantapkan diri bersibobrok dengan mata lavender Hinata yang selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Mengambil napas dalam, Kagami berteriak keras tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Hinata.

"HYUUGA HINATA, MAAFKAN AKU TAK DAPAT MEMILIH ANTARA KAU DAN BASKET! KAU DAN BASKET ADALAH HAL TERPENTING UNTUKKU! DUNK INI UNTUKMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Sungguh, hampir semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung melongo. Takjub dan sangat terkejut. Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersenyum tipis, tentu saja. Karena dirinya lah yang memberikan dorongan agar Kagami tak malu melakukannya.

Dunk dengan dua tangan berhasil dilakukan Kagami dengan begitu baik. Peluit ditiup nyaring, kembali membawa kesadaran penonton yang sempat hilang karena kaget. Sorakan penuh semangat pecah seketika. Seirin menang tipis atas Kaijo. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari Kaijo yang terlihat murung dengan kekalahan mereka. Pengakuan dari Kagami tadi rupanya memberi hiburan tersendiri.

Ketika kedua tim berjejer kembali, menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan, Kise Ryouta memekik dramatis dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Kagami.

Spontan Kagami membalikkan badan. Belum sempat ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat Kise memekik dan penonton kembali bersorak, seseorang menubruk tubuh kokohnya. Pandangannya hanya melihat satu warna. Helai-helai indigo dengan aroma yang amat ia sukai membutakan penglihatannya.

Kagami terkekeh dan membalas memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Tak berniat membalas Kuroko yang iseng memukul punggungnya keras-keras sambil mengucapkan kata selamat. Pun tak menggubris Aomine Daiki yang mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. Kagami Taiga terlalu bahagia untuk memedulikan hal-hal remeh macam itu.

"Aku tak akan memintamu memilih. Aku menyukai Kagami Taiga dan basket yang juga dia sukai. Aku mencintai Kagami Taiga yang seorang penggila basket." Bisik Hinata ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

Keringat Kagami melekat intim dibaju Hinata, namun siapa yang peduli.

"Yeaaaaah! Kita baikan, niiiih!" Kagami kembali memeluk Hinata.

Dengan bodohnya, Kagami hampir saja mencium Hinata di depan umum kalau dirinya tak diseret Kise. Dan Hinata yang ditarik Miyako Gita. Mereka yang di lapangan sepakat untuk tak membuat diri sendiri merasa iri lebih jauh karena melihat secara langsung keromantisan Kagami Taiga dan Hyuuga Hinata di depan mata.

.

.

END

.

.

KagaHina ini… rasanya ada yang ga sreg gitu ya. Mungkin akan kuedit dan rombak dikit kalau nemu mana yang kurasa kurang. Dibuat di tengah keruwetan. Miyako Gita, OC ciptaan Gita NaruFujo wkwwkwk.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga terhibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
